no conflict
by sifa.l.azahra
Summary: hanya sedikit cerita teukchul yang tak mengandung unsur konflik di dalamnya/teukchul/ heechul(gs)


Cast

Park jung soo as Leeteuk

Kim heechul as Azura (gs)

Tanpa Konflik

Rintik hujan membasahi kota suram ini lagi, gemericik air mulai terdengar saling berjatuhan menghantam bumi, semerbak bau khas tanah yang tersiram air mulai menyeruak mengusik indra penciuman setiap manusia yang berada di sana

Termasuk wanita itu

Seseorang yang tengah bergerak gusar dan berusaha menutupi kepalanya dengan tas tangan yang ia bawa, mencoba berlindung dari kejamnya hantaman hujan

"hujan sialan!" kata pertama yang meluncur dari bibir wanita itu ketika kakinya berhasil memasuki kamar apertemen sederhananya

Seorang pria muncul dari dalam, lengkap dengan celemek dan sebuah adonan roti yang siap panggang –sepertinya

"kau pulang" tak ada jawaban, wanita itu hanya berlalu merasa bahwa pertanyaan pria tadi sungguh tak bermutu dan tak harus di jawab. Oh ayolah ia tak kenal basa basi!

Wanita itu kembali datang kini sudah dengan pakaian kering dan semerbab wangi cerry yang menguar dari tubuhnya, wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung pria itu sesekali menyesap aroma musim dingin yang di keluarkan pria itu, tangan mungilnya memeluk pinggang pria yang tengah berkutat dengan berbagai macam jenis adonan roti

"aku merindukanmu" nada dingin sekaligus hangat yang pertama keluar dari bibir wanita itu setelah umpatan terakhirnya tadi

"tunggu sebentar, akan segera jadi" si pria menggosok pelan punggung tangan mungil wanita itu, tangan yang mencengkeram pinggangnya dengan lembut. Selesai

Pria itu membalik badanya setelah selesai memasukkan rotinya ke oven, menatap lembut wajah wanita yang tetap terasa begitu dingin meski mereka berada pada atmosfer yang cukup hangat

Ini yang membuat ia mencintai wanita ini –salah

Ia jatuh cinta –lagi tiap kali menatap mata sayu juga wajah minim ekspresi wanita di hadapanya

"Azura" raut wajah wanita itu sedikit berubah, ia mendecih pelan sejurus kemudian

"nama baru" wanita itu jelas bertanya meski tak terlihat dari nada suaranya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum lembut, membalik tubuh wanitanya dan menghirup aroma cerry dari tengkuk wanita ini

"aku membacanya tadi, kurasa itu nama yang indah"

" _not bad"_ wanita yang di panggil Azura itu mengusap pelan pucuk kepala prianya. Pria yang memeluknya erat tak akan melepasnya bukan?

Satu nama baru

Identitas baru

Dia –wanita itu –Kim Heechul

Sebuah hidup baru yang ia bangun dengan seseorang yang ia pilih, wanita itu meninggalkan segalanya –segala yang ia punya termasuk mansion mewah dan juga genggaman kekuasaanya dulu. Ia seorang pengajar sekarang

Berharap hidupnya akan menjadi lebih baik dan menyenangkan. Berharap ia akan melupakan semua masa lalunya. Berharap tak akan ada lagi manusia yang akan tersiksa karena dirinya

Benarkah?

Bukankah takdir begitu baik jika itu terjadi pada hidupnya

"Leeteuk"

"hm" hanya gumaman yang dilontarkan pria itu ketika si wanita –Azura jelas menunjukkan raut khawatir pada nada yang ia keluarkan. Tak semua orang tahu jika wanita itu tengah khawatir tapi jangan harap pria ini tak tahu. Ia tak cukup tolol untuk hal itu

Leeteuk masih asik dengan kegiatanya, menyesapi aroma cerry dari tubuh wanitanya –menikmati semilir angin malam yang sengaja bermain menyapu tubuh gadisnya

"sudah 4 tahun" Azura –wanita itu jelas khawatir tentang sesuatu

"lalu?" Azura membalik badanya, menatap dingin pria yang ia pilih sejak 4 tahun lalu. Pria yang kini telah lengkap dengan pakaian serba hitamnya, jelas tanpa penutup kepala yang akan megurangi kadar ketampanan pria ini

"siapa malam ini" wanita itu agak terkikik, tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk menggoda pria itu berusaha untuk merayunya agar pria itu tak meninggalkannya –malam ini

"ada yang salah?" wanita itu menggeleng. Berusaha mengenyahkan segala pikiran buruk yang mungkin menyergap otaknya. Tidak

Ia tak pernah salah. Bau ini

Aroma mint yang sempat hinggap di ujung persimpangan indra penciumanya jelas bukan aroma dari Leeteuk –orang lain. Seseorang yang mengamatinya dalam diam

Dan wanita itu mengetahuinya –membiarkan sosok itu muncul dengan sendirinya

Ranjang temapat berbaring wanita itu bergetar, sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya menarik wanita itu pelan agar mendekat, mempersempit jarak diantara tubuh mereka

Wanita itu terjaga

Tangan kecilnya mencengkeram erat tangan pria yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang –sikap waspada yang memang sudah tertanam dalam jiwanya

"aku lelah biarkan seperti ini dulu" cengkeraman wanita itu melemah –ia salah kali ini. Yang memeluknya bukan orang lain seperti yang di stimulus otaknya. Wanita itu berbalik –mengusap pelan wajah pria yang menemani lebih dari separuh hidupnya, wajah lelah dan sedikit pucat yang menjadikan pria ini begitu sempurna di matanya. Ia akan mengakui hal ini? –jangan bodoh

.

.

Pagi ini langit kembali mendung membuat siapapun lebih ingin bergelung di bawah selimut tebal dibanding harus bekerja. Uh! Bahkan tak pernah terpikir sekalipun di benak wanita itu bahwa ia harus melakukan kegiatan ekstra menyebalkan seperti ini –menjaga anak anak

Oke ia seorang pengajar di taman kanak kanak Leeteuk sialan itu yang memintanya. Menerima? Jelas tidak! Pantang bagi wanita itu menerima permintaan Leeteuk dengan begitu mudah, tapi jiwanya tak akan mampu menolak jika butler –mantan butler tampan sialanya itu sudah melancarkan aksi merayunya, seperti yang dilakukan pria itu tadi pagi

"kau tak berangkat?" wanita itu hanya menggeleng pelan sembari menyesap susu coklat dari mug keroronya. Pria itu menautkan alisnya –mendekati wanita itu sejurus kemudian

"kau yakin?" Leeteuk mengambil mug berisi susu coklat itu dari genggaman sang empu yang dihadiahi tatapan tak suka sekaligus mengintimidasi wanita itu. "kembalikan" wanita itu berucap pelan. Oh! Kadang Leeteuk ingin mengulang masa itu –saat masternya oke! Mantan masternya itu depresi karna kematian kedua orang tuanya, saat masternya akan selalu tersenyum indah sembari tersipu malu

Bugh

Satu hantaman keras di pipi pria itu membuat semua imajinasinya bubar berantakan. Ough! Pria itu mengelus pipinya pelan

"mau lagi" wanita itu kembali tenang menyesap susu coklat yang berhasil ia dapatkan. Leeteuk masih sibuk dengan acara mengelus pipinya, sejurus kemudian pria itu menarik kursi tepat di depan wanitanya, membisikkan sesuatu yang pasti akan membuat wanita itu bangkit dan langsung pergi ke sekolah

"aku tak akan pergi malam ini, kita akan –"

"aku pergi" Azura langsung pergi, meninggalkan mug keroronya tanpa perduli bahwa susu coklatnya masih mengepul dan menggoda, ia harus pergi sebelum pria sialan itu melanjutkan kata kata dan fantasi absurdnya

"sialan kau Leeteuk!" ucapnya sebagai salam perpisahan untuk pria itu pagi ini.

"kau melamun" seseorang menepuk pelan pundak wanita itu, tanpa melihat pun ia tahu benar siapa yang tengah menepuk bahunya –dan ia tak suka

"kau mau kemana?" ucapan lembut seseorang yang sering dipanggil 'kepala sekolah' oleh semua yang ada di sini. "Azura ssi, harap perhatikan penampilan anda jika di sekolah!" ucapan tegas yang mampu membuat wanita itu berhenti dari langkah tegapnya –juga ingin muntah apa katanya tadi? Azura memutar bola matanya malas –oh sepertinya menjadi satpam jauh lebih menyenangkan, hanya urusan rok pun jadi masalah... ogh shit!

Wanita itu tetap tak berputar langkah kakinya tetap melangkah ke depan, hingga seorang anak kecil menghentikan langkahnya –menghadangnya

"minggir" ucapnya dingin pada bocah kriting yang kini merentangkan tanganya di hadapan wanita itu

"ibu, aku mau di gendong"

"kau punya kaki" ck! Wanita ini memang. Si bocah keriting mulai menangis menggosok matanya yang jelas sudah mulai memerah. Azura menundukkan dirinya –meraih bocah itu dalam pelukanya, menepuk pelan pundak si bocah kriting dengan lembut dan tempo yang stabil –menimang ala militer? Kekeke

Wanita itu mengutuk siapapun yang telah melahirkan bocah keriting ini... ogh hari indahnya! Bocah ini merengek minta ikut pulang dengannya dan dengan –sangat terpaksa ia menuruti keinginan bocah gila ini! Oh ia yang gila

Sepanjang perjalanan anak ini terus mengoceh tak jelas, dimana ibu anak ini!

"dimana mom mu, kriting" ucapnya dingin tetap lurus pada jalanan yang ia lalui oke meski tangan kananya sibuk menggandeng tangan bocah ini

"hem, kriting? Nama yang jelek" bocah ini tak menjawab pertanyaanya ogh baiklah sekarang ia sudah tiba di depan pintu apartemenya –ia lelah semoga Leeteuk tak ada di rumah dan tak menambah daftar kekesalan batinya hari ini

"sayang!" ucapan selamat datang dari pria itu –oh oke juga ciuman selamat datang –tak buruk cuckup membuat moodnya sedikit membaik

Tunggu

"kriting? Azura anak siapa itu? Apa kita punya anak? aku tak pernah ingat kau hamil dan melahirkan... oh kenapa rambutnya keriting begini, seingatku rambut kita sama sama lurus ... bisa kau jelaskan padaku –sayang?" Leeteuk mungkin memang sedikit gila!

"diam" satu kata sebelum wanita itu benar benar menghilang dari pandangn dua pria yang kini menatapnya bingung

"jadi, siapa namamu kriting?"

Wanita itu membiarkan dua makhluk bergender sejenis itu bersama, membawakan teman untuk Leeteuk ternyata bukan hal buruk terbukti sekarang ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman dan aman di ranjang king size yang selama ini –seolah sempit karna kehadiran pria itu di sampingnya

"semoga hari ini cepat berakhir" ucap wanita itu pelan sebelum rasa kantuk benar benar menyerang matanya, menstimulus otaknya untuk memejamkan mata sejenak. Beberapa waktu ini memang masuk pada daftar hari paling menyebalkan bagi gadis itu –oke setelah ia bekerja

Awalnya wanita itu hanya akan mengikuti kemanapun Leeteuk bertugas –melakukan tugas, biasanya ia akan menjadi mata ke tiga dari pria itu saat melancarkan aksinya tapi mendadak Leeteuk memintanya berhenti karna posisi mereka jauh lebih mudah tercium saat wanita itu ikut bekerja bersamanya.

Ranjang berderit. Wanita itu membuka matanya perlahan karna ia tahu betul siapa yang tengah memeluknya –tak mungkin orang lain

"si kriting sudah pulang?" tanyanya masih dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur

"dijemput ibunya beberapa jam lalu" pria itu mengecup pelan bibir yang masih enggan bicara itu –ia ingin mendengar suara wanita itu lebih banyak

"jangan pergi" satu kata yang membuat pria itu tersenyum –getir

"aku harus pergi Azura"

"jadi butlerku lagi saja" wanita itu mengalungkan kedua lengannya dengan manja, membuat pria yang tengah berada di atasnya lebih melebarkan senyumnya

"dan membiarkan jifan sialan itu menemukanmu dengan mudah? Jangan harap! Kau milikku –selamanya" pria itu menyapu lembut bibir wanita di bawahnya –bibir manis gadis cerry nya. Selamanya miliknya


End file.
